


birthday

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Izuru Kamukura, Autistic Sonia Nevermind, Birthday, Birthday Party, Day At The Beach, Disabled Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hajime has long hair fuck you, Heavily implied but Hajime's latino, Heterochromia, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Implied Gundham Tanaka/Soda Kazuichi, Izuru's bad at talking, Komaeda Nagito is disabled, M/M, Post-Canon, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: Nagito Komaeda has a birthday party.Or: Author loves Nagito Komaeda with every bone in their body and insists on writing something for his birthday instead of working in class.





	birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A happy birthday to Nagito Komaeda, the love of my life.

The sunlight filters through the sheers on the window.

They barely do a good job to hide it, and instantly, he knew quite well that Izuru had opened the curtains when he awoke.

Sitting up in bed, he stretched his arms up above his head, slowly awakening as he rubbed his dull green eyes. 

What’s today again?

Komaeda slips out of bed, legs wobbling underneath his weight as he was quick to get dressed. His normal white tee shirt, jacket, and a pair of shorts.

Shorts had become more normal for him to wear, to make his braces more accessible in case they needed adjusted, or just taken off entirely.

Speaking of braces, Komaeda began to put them on. One on each ankle, one over each knee. It’s minimal support, but it works well, and wearing them isn’t just embarrassing. 

Running a brush through his fluffy and tangled white hair,Komaeda hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen, becoming face to face with a face. The hair made it look like Izuru’s, but the smile was Hajime’s. 

“Good morning,” Hajime greeted, stepping out of the way of the doorway between in the entryway and kitchen, allowing Komaeda to pass through and sit at the table.

The clothes Hajime was wearing were Izuru’s, so he must’ve awoken as the other, and switched later. His dark brown hair is tied up in a messy bun, Hajime was never good with hair, though he also hated hair in his face. 

Izuru must’ve left unexpectedly. 

“Good morning,” Komaeda greeted, returning the smile, “Did Izuru eave unexpectedly?”

Hajime nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, “Yeah, he had something to do. He was up really early, and left immediately after he was done doing… Whatever he was doing, I don’t know.”

Komaeda nodded in return, “What’s today?”

“April 28th.”

Komaeda fell silent, Hajime didn’t not speak with months and days unless it was a special occasion. 

“Your birthday?”

“... Oh,” he replied, a sheepish grin on his face as he nervously began to mess with his jacket.

“The others had something planned for you, upon Chiaki’s request,” Hajime added on, standing up from the table and going to make tea.

“Is her programming going well?” Komaeda asked.

“I’d assume so, Izuru is the absolute best at what he does,” the brunette answered, “He’s kinda frustrated with it, though. Sometimes we’ll accidentally switch, and I’ll end up with a hand full of hair…”

Nagito chuckled a bit, “Must be an interesting experience.

Hajime rolled his eyes, bringing a cup of tea to Nagito, beginning to walk away from the other when Nagito grabs his hand and brings him closer.

It’s silent as the white haired one carefully analyzing Hajime’s face. 

Heterochromia, a red rim around his left eye, it’s been there since he’s been born, but other time as grown brighter. 

Freckles, so, so many freckles. Too many for Komaeda to count. They litter his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, they’re a more golden color than Hajime’s skin tone. 

And, of course, the scar. It’s a faint, red scar, it looks like stitches. It disappears into Hajime’s hairline, but Komaeda knows well that it traces all around his head. You can just barely feel it if you run your hands through his hair. 

“Komaeda?”

“Sorry,” he responds, letting go of Hajime’s hand and turning away.

The brunette only smiles, and presses a kiss to the other’s cheek as he checks his phone.

“Hey, we’re going swimming with the others.”

 

With some help and a little bit of packing, Hajime and Komaeda finally manage to get into the car and get ready to go. Komaeda helped to the best of his ability, grabbing his emergency hospital pack and packed snacks, while Hajime did most of the heavy lifting and putting  stuff away. Once they were in the car, though, Izuru took over.

Hajime was… Not good at driving to say the least, he had almost crashed the car multiple times. 

Izuru let his hair down and quickly brush his hair flat, and began to start of the car. He grabbed Komaeda’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze, then beginning to drive out to the beach. 

Izuru was not one for conversations or greetings, he is probably the absolute worst at communicating of everyone Komaeda knows. 

Somedays, Izuru won’t talk at all, but those are normally very bad days, the days where Izuru is stuck out, and finds himself so overwhelmed, that he just goes nonverbal. 

Nagito doesn’t like those days very much, Izuru is truly a joy to be around. 

And seeing his happy is probably just god’s gift to the human race.

“Are you okay?” Nagito asks, and Izuru nods.

“I apologize, I left the curtains open this mor-”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Komaeda said with a snicker, “Rough night?”

“You could say that,” he replied, “I couldn’t go back to sleep around 4 AM, so I just worked on Chiaki’s coding. I had intending on being out until you awoke, but…”

“You got upset?”

“I was about to melt down, and I’m sure you didn’t want to awake to that,” Izuru replied, “I had our little come out, and she made breakfast, and switched to Hajime.”

“Aah, so you’ve had an interesting morning,” Nagito replied, and he nodded.

“Yes, I suppose so,” answered the other, “Though most things I do are interesting to you.”

Nagito shrugs as Izuru parks the car, beginning to tie up his hair again and put on his sunglasses. Komaeda hops out of the car.

In a distance, Hiyoko stands on the picnic table, dancing while Ibuki plays some song very horribly on a plastic recorder, with Mahiru yelling some sort of lyrics that Komaeda couldn’t quite make out. Peko was sat on the table next to Hiyoko, a red faced Fuyuhiko on her shoulder, asleep with sunglasses on.

“Hope he wore sunscreen,” Izuru piped up from behind Komaeda, a lunch bag over his shoulder, “We should get going.”

Komaeda nodded, taking Izuru’s hand and letting him lead the other towards the others. Now closer, Komaeda could tell that Mahiru was yelling the lyrics to Fireflies, and Ibuki was playing along to the song. He watched Ibuki slowly sneak up on the sleeping Kuzuryuu and play a very loud and out of toon note, the blonde startling awake and glaring at Mioda. 

Izuru winced at the noise.

“Hey, what the fuck was that for?” Fuyuhiko called out, hopping up and beginning to go off on Ibuki as she continued playing on the recorder, and Peko watched with a smile before turning to Komaeda and waving. 

“Hey, happy birthday.”

“Oh, uh, thank you…” He stuttered out.

“Happiest day of birth, Nagito!” Sonia called out from the ocean, waving as she run up towards the crowd. Her hair was already wet, it appeared she was already out swimming or something.

“Oh, so the birthday boy arrived!” Hiyoko called out, hopping down off the table, it appears she didn’t notice Nagito during her dancing. 

Kazuichi had snatched Izuru away from Komaeda, to talk about something to do with Chiaki’s new body. The two were sat in the open truck of Kazuichi and Gundham’s car, robot pieces and animal fur scattered about the floor of it. Akane and Nekomaru were already setting up a volleyball net and game, something Komaeda new he probably wouldn't have the strength to participate in unless he wanted to snap his ankle in half.

Gundham was sat on the beach with his hamsters, Sonia beside him with her surfboard pushed aside, helping him build a little sandcastle for the hamsters. Her hair was tied up similar to Izuru’s, it was braided and twisted into a bun. Komaeda had seen Izuru with such a hairstyle a couple of times. 

Mikan was setting up a separate table for food with some help from Peko, who had gotten up at some point, and Komaeda once again didn’t notice.

Twogami hasn’t shown up quite yet.

Komaeda took a seat on the bench as Mahiru pitched up the umbrella, then sitting beside Komaeda to watch Hiyoko hop into Ibuki and Fuyuhiko’s fight, watching Hiyoko push Fuyuhiko into the water, who tripped over, grabbed Ibuki’s hand, and took her down with him. Hiyoko stood laughing, before Fuyuhiko kicked out one of her legs and had her tumble down into the ocean as well. 

Mahiru smiled and chuckled, then turning to Komaeda, “Hey, are you 24 this year?”

“I think so,” Komaeda responded, shrugging, “I stopped keeping track after the project.”

“Well, once Chiaki is all up and ready, we’ll figure it out,” Mahiru responded, “Naegi and co left data files of us from the Neo World Project here upon Izuru’s request to place into Chiaki’s coding. She should know what year it is.”

“Hopefully,” Komaeda said with a smile, “It feels like we’ve lived here our whole lives.”

“Yeah, it does,” answered the redhead, her head snapping back over to Hiyoko as she heard the little one call out her name.

“Mahiruuuuuuu!” She cried out, desperately trying to get seaweed out of her hair.

“Coming!” Mahiru responded, getting up and running over to the little blonde,

Ibuki and Fuyuhiko had left the ocean Ibuki now running over to Mikan to help her and Peko set up the lunch table. 

Komaeda turns his head to see another car pull up, one he had recognized as Twogami’s, the blonde hopping out of the car.

Despite the, living on Jabberwock for years now, Twogami still keeps up with their disguises. They switch them up every other week or so, and today, they were Togami.

They took a lunch bag out with them to the table, dropping it off with Mikan, Ibuki, and Peko, and then going to join Kazuichi and Izuru.

Izuru had left the conversation not long after, though,his hair down once again with little braids in it. It was a habit that Kazuichi had picked up when around Izuru, he liked braiding the other’s hair. He approached Komaeda, pressing a kiss to his forehead as a greeting.

“We should go swimming,” Nagito said with a smile.

“Do you want to?”

“Why would I ask if I didn’t?”

Izuru shrugged, nervously glancing to the side as Nagito hopped up and dragged Izuru back over to the dock by the shore, glancing back to the other every now and then. Sometimes, Nagito wondered how Izuru even dealt with his hair, it got everywhere, it was sometimes just such an inconvenience to him.

But then again, Izuru is not in it for convenience. Inconvenience means unusual, something to do.

Nagito paused at the edge of the dock, sitting down on the edge and beginning to take off his braces, setting them behind him, as he looked up at Izuru.

“Hey, come here!”

Compliant, Izuru sat down on the dock edge beside Komaeda as he leaned his head on the other’s shoulder, taking off Izuru’s sunglasses and putting them on himself.

“You know, you don’t have to pretend to be emotionless.”

“I’m… not…”

“Izuru Kamukura, I’ve known you since we were teenagers,” Nagito insisted, “You are far from emotionless, I know you’re excited.”

“I request proof of that?” Izuru said with a smile.

“You were talking to Kazuichi and I watched you stop yourself from happy flapping!” Komaeda answered, “As if Kazuichi doesn’t want Sonia do that all the time.”

Izuru blushed and looked to the side, “Look, I have my reas-”

And with that, Komaeda pushed Izuru into the water with a laugh, hearing some sort of startled noise from the other as he fell into the water.

Within a few moments, the long haired male emerged from the water, hair covering his entire face. He looked like some sort of seaweed monster, before he brushed it back and began to quickly tie it up.

“Did you think that was funny? This’ll be ten times as funny,” he said, and Komaeda quickly noticed the shift between Izuru and Hajime’s tone, as Hajime took a hold of the other’s waist and pulled him into the water with a grin, followed by Komaeda’s thrashing and giggling. 

 

After the thrashing and some sort of a splash fight between Hajime and Komaeda, they both dried off, Komaeda got his braces back on, and went back over to the others.

Sonia helped Hajime put his hair up into a hairstyle similar to hers, and Twogami seemingly produced a cake out of nowhere

They had lunch, a picnic lunch, filled with various different things.

Mahiru placed the candles on the cake, four green and white ones.

The others gather around and begin to sing, and by the end of the song, Nagito finds himself crying.

24, huh?

About 17 years now since he lost everything.

Not that he really had it in the first place.

The candles remain burning as Komaeda covers his face in his hands and continues to sob. 

Everyone is quiet in shock, nervously glancing around to try and figure out what to do.

“I… I wasn’t supposed to, to live this l… oonng…” He whined out.

He was supposed to have died about 9 years ago, and he found himself looking forward to that day.

To finally become a stepping stone, or whatever the fuck he believed at the time.

His thoughts stop as He feels a pair of warm hands hug him tightly, his head now on Hajime’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, you were supposed to live this long. Everyone lives for a reason. You escaped your own death more than once! That’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is! Very remarkable!” Sonia called out, joining in on the hug.

One by one, everyone joined the hug, until Komaeda was out of tears, unable to feel anything but happiness.

_ I wish… That my friends and family live good, long, and happy lives. _

The wind blows out his candles, and carries his wish to wherever it going.

_ Happy birthday, Nagito Komaeda, _ the wind whispers back,  _ happy birthday. _


End file.
